Boxes
Boxes are special items found in dragonfang, every box starts "unknown" and with a random number of items you can fit inside it (3-7 base?). To identify a box use an analysis book, in some cases you can put an item in order to identify (analysis,elf,changing) or for guaranteed analysis you can throw against a wall (will break the box in most cases). Boxes stay identified throughout the run. Every box (except sturdy) can release its contents when thrown against a wall, yet every box has different effects on the items you put inside. Dragon Box Dragon box is the basic box, when you put items in it they don't change and when thrown against a wall it releases its items normally. Use for storing. **''Latent effect.'' Analysis Box Analysis box behaves as a normal dragon box but it will immediately identify the stored items. (Has increased spawn rate in Dragons abyss?) Alchemy Box Alchemy Box converts items into varying amounts of gold, typically between 300-500 gold per slot. It's a good way to convert less valuable/useful items into gold for the next shop visit. Cardboard Box After an item is placed in this box, you will hide in the box until 10 turns elapse. Good for poison strategies, hiding away until an effect expires, or if you need another way to heal yourself. Courage Box Increases Brave by 5 when an item is placed in this box. Sturdy Box Sturdy box can store items normally without changing them but does not release items when thrown against a wall, the only way of releasing its held items is with an Escape book (or ninetails fang). **''Latent effect.'' Nitro Box Nitro box can store items normally without changing them but when thrown against a wall/enemy it will explode, creating a 2 radius blast that deals 100 damage and destroys the boxes held items. **''Latent effect.'' Changing Box Changing box changes every item you put in it to a different random item (including boxes, excluding fangs), it releases its changed items when thrown against a wall. Wonder Box Wonder box behaves as a normal dragon box but if it is filled with same typed items (shields, weapons ,staffs, books, potions and fangs) it will change them accordingly Shields = Shield craftsman book (+3 Shield Levels) Weapons = Weapon craftsman book (+3 Weapon Levels) Staffs = Magical book (Great?) Books = Wise Man Book (Amulet of Wise Man - When you use a book it will charge equipped fangs by 5) Potions = Chalice of the Overlord (8 turn Invincibility, fully charge Fang skills, and maxes out Brave when consumed OR Confirmed Drop potion effect when used on a Monster) Fangs = Dragon Fang Book (Amulet of Dragon Fang - Increases damage dealt by Fang abilities by 20%) **''Latent effect.'' Nest Box Nest box can store items normally without changing them but when thrown against a wall it will not release it contents, instead it will summon (random tier?) monsters for every item it held, it will also apply a confuse debuff on them (20 turns?). **''Latent effect.'' Warehouse Box Warehouse box will transfer any item you put inside it to the Warehouse (if the warehouse is full the item will disappear). The warehouse box will not store items randomly instead of capacity it has a use count, and when thrown against a wall it will get destroyed with no items releasing as it never held any. Recovery Box When an item is put inside, HP will be fully recovered and status conditions will be removed Elf Box Change the items in the box into arrows (5-7 per slot), you can remove the contents by throwing the box at the wall ** "Latent" means that nothing happens immediately to items placed in the box, and as such the box won't be identified until it is thrown OR an Analysis Book is used on it. The only exception to this rule is an unidentified Wonder Box if you happen to fill it with items of the same type. Category:Boxes